The 61st Hunger Games
Note This is my FIRST Hunger Games Fanfic so please comment below, if you didn't like it please don't be harsh. Sincerely, THG_FAN123 Tributes The Arena The Arena is shaped like a penninsula. The Cornucopia is sitting in the middle of a meadow. Not far from it, is a shallow lagoon with a waterfall. There is a beach on the western side, with bone white sand. The rest is just made out of piney woods. As always a forcefield surrounds the map, but this time it's invisible. Part 1"Preparation for Death" The smell of warm pancakes, fresh srtawberries, and orange juice, wakes me up with a jolt. It takes me some time to realize that today is Reaping Day. I get dressed and go downstairs, as the overwhelming air makes me dizzy. This is a very common treat for me. When I enter the kitchen, Mom is already eating with my little brother, Trench. I guess dad's already at the Square. He works as a Peacekeeper. Mom and me don't talk while we eat our breakfast. Trench is talking his mouth out about school, and how he swam the farthest at the Little Clams Swimming Contest last week. But he's only 6, unable to compete in The Hunger Games. Unlike me: I'm 15. After my finger get's pricked with a needle, I go to the spot where all the 15s' are. The Square is very hot in the morning, so I have to cover my eyes with hand to look around. In front of the Justice Building, I can see our Mayor, some Peacekeepers including my Dad, our 'hideously fashioned' escort Fefes Vlaus. I can also spot our mentors, Mags, Azura, and 2 other Victors from previous years. I turn to my right and instantly get a hug so tight, I almost get squashed. It's my best friend Demetria Horizon. " Nerima, I'm so scared...I don't want to be picked ", She cries. She took a Tessera last year for her family. Then I reaize im crying with her. 'Cause it isn't fair the Capitol is doing this to us. " Don..Don't worry " I stammer between tears. " Your not going to be reaped" "Well what if I get reaped" I can't respond. Fefes starts to introduce himself, so me and Demetria quiet ourselves as best as we can. Fefes continues with the story of the Dark Days. But all I'm hearing is "Blah Blah" because I can't possibly think of Demetria or my other friends getting reaped. I finally snap myself out of my trance when Fefes starts to walk to the Girl's bowl. " May the odds be ever in your favor, girls" he says with his Capitol accent. My heart starts to thump hard as he unfolds the paper. " Nerima Tideshell " I almost faint! That's me! He's calling me! I make my way up the stage trying to fight any emotions from my face . But I hear Demetria wailing and I know a tear escaped my eye. Fefes then says " Well that was really emotional". Which didn't help at all. I spot my Dad in the corner of the Justice Building, lookind depressed as ever. Fefes asks for volunteers but no one responds, which makes me sadder. " Enough crying let's pick our lucky boy", Fefes says sadisticly. He goes to the Boy's bowl. Grabs a paper with the edge of his pale fingers. Unravels the paper and calls out the ' lucky' boy. " Trout Shores" A boy, that has the same lunch period as me literaly runs up the stage. Obviously trying to hide emotion. He's cute too, tan and strong. In school I remember his dimples and his curly dark brown hair. Demetria once said I should go and date him. But he is too tall for me, and I'm much too skinny and my light brown hair is nothing compared to his's. Fefes asks for volunteers but no one answers again. Which I find shocking as Disctrict 4 has have some volunteering before. Fefes asks us to shakes hands. I shakily shake Trout's hand and release it all sweaty. " Let's applaud for our 61th Annual Hunger Game's Disctrict 4 Tributes" Fefes says. Some clap some stare ahead, like I am as I take one more look at Disctrict 4 before getting escorted into the Justice Building. Fefes escorts me into a room and closes the door at my face before I have the chance to say anything. I slump down on a saphire colored loveseat and wait for my first visitor to come. A few minutes later I hear a knock on the door. " Come in," I say. It's my Mom and Trench. I hug them both very tightly as a tear escapes slides off my cheek and into the blue fabric of my dress. " Honey...I.I..I just can't beleave you got reaped out of millions of people," Mom cries. " Mom don't worry I'll try to win," I wipe her tear with my thumb. Trench is quiet and looks afraid. I worry for him because this might the last time he ever sees me again. " Promise me you'll try your best, Sis," Trench almost whispers. " Try to come back home, please." " I promise," I say not even beleaving myself. For the next minutes me, Mom and Trench talk about the happiest moments of our life, to cheer us up. A peacekeeper enters and tells Mom that her time is up. I hug Mom and Trench one more time and tell them that I love very much. My next visitor sends me flying at her. " I should have volunteered," Demetria says more worried than I am. " But I was afraid." " No, don't think like that, I don't want you to compete either." " Nerima, please try, team up with the other careers then backstab them, literally." I sigh. " I don't want to be with the other careers, they'll problaby betray me too." Demetria hugs me for a while. When she comes back up she looks horrible, cried more than me, I guess. She hands me her pearl bacelet as my token. " As a way to remember me in the games." She sniffles. I thank her and our time's up. I have no more visitors. And I'm wondering why my dad hasn't visited me, but he was problaby too emotional. Or he isn't allowed to. Fefes is escorting me now to the train station, far out in a corner of District 4. Fefes is adding a fresh coat of purple lipstick to his lips. His 10 inck heels tapping on the sidewalk. In district 4 we walk alot, we only use our cars in case of an emergency. " How are going to impress the crowd with that hair." What? My hair, is that what she said? I mean look at his hair all flat and droopy. And purple: I hate purple. The same way I despize Fefes. " My hair's fine, Fefes." Thats all I say. I can see the train station from here. Oh thank God. I can't stand this crappy man. " So where is Trout, and my mentors?" I ask " Why are you so nosy, ugh, 'hate nosey people." Fefes says like I'm not with him . " They're already in the train waiting for us." Now I really want to punch his long nose off his face. But we arrived at the train so I control myself. My eyes pop out when I enter the train. It's so cozy and wealthy. Fefes takes me to my room. " Make yourself preety and useful for once." He says coldly. " Lunch at the dining cart in half an hour." As he turns away I stick out my tongue at him. What does he thinks? Is he a jerk to Trout too? Or is he sexist? I take a short bath, scrubbing my hair with a sweet smelling shampoo that makes your hair feel like silk. I do my hair up on a bun. Then I pick out a emerald colored dress from the closet that seems to have infinite clothing. I make my way down to the dining cart, catching the eye of a passenger. I feel uncomfortable. Deertia says that I'm always gorgeous but I think I'm Ok. I enter the dining cart and find evryone already eating lunch. What? am I late, but Fefes said....Fefes that old fox. I suddenly feel embarassed for being late. I catch Fefes's wink. How could he? I take a seat next to Trout, Mags and Azura. " Why are you late, lad?" Azura asks. " Oh..I couldn't find the right outfit for me." " Couldn't find the rigt outfit I mean look at you," Trout says, is he serious, he is far too popular and cute to admire me. I know he's lying, tring to trick me. So I just smile back. " He ain't kidding dear." Mags says. " You are a peach." " Thanks again," I say. Fefes and the other mentors are sitting at another table which is soooooooooo much better. I can't take anymore of Fefes's trash and his hideous makeup. Ugh, he is just a waste of makeup. I finally get to order some food, which is all familiar too me. Trout is not that familiar because he looks a little sick. Mags and Azura talk to each other. Trout joins in afterwards, but I don't. I'm not really the talking type. So I ask to be excused and go to my room. The train is going really fast. We'll get there by afternoon I guess. I'm stinking tired for not getting enough sleeping yesterday. So I take off my green dress and pick a silky-smooth nightgown, and I jump into my bed. As I'm drifting off I wonder how my stylist will look like, as each minute passes we head closer to the Capitol. My eyes fly open and I quickly look out my train window, dusk. I sigh, Im just a week away from my death. The door opens suddenly and I uncontrolably jump 5 feet into the air. It's Fefes. " Can't you knock first", I shout at him. " Dinners ready, rat!" He snaps," Don't you want to see the other tribute's reapings." He starts to grin. " Just leave me alone!" I slam the door on his long nose. I hate him, I hate the capitol, and I hate the Hunger Games even more! Every emotion inside of me collide together like the waves of District 4, and I'm overwhelmed by it. Shakely, I put on a blue blouse and white jeans. I step out into the the hallway and almost make a dash for the dinning cart. Oh good I'm not late this time. I'm releaved greatly, 'even smile when I don't see Fefes. But who I do see is Mags, Azura, and Trout. "Hi," I wave to them. But I'm being cautious with Trout, I dont trust him like I did before. You never know what he has up his sleeves. As we eat dinner made out of green beans, groosling, fine chocolate, and star shaped rolls, a TV turns on. We are going to see the reapings of the the other tributes. I try to memorize some names and tributes that outshine the others: The girl from District 1, Marquise, I think I heard her escort say, almost struts up the stage. No one volunteers because they know she has a chance. She is so beautiful, I mean golden curls, green eyes, a sexy body what more do you want. A monstrous boy is picked next but then the cameras zoom in to a scrawny 12 year old boy with glasses. He's volunteering! What! I sudenly feel bad for the boy because he hasn't got a chance. There's a murmur in the crowd and the monstrous boy is leaving the stage, as the boy with glasses takes his place. The crowd is booing and Marquise is glaring at him with astonishing hate. It then moves to District 2 where both tributes volunteer, no suprise there. I pick up the name Spart, the boy with jet black hair from District 3. District show me getting reaped, Demetria is crying her eyes out for me, Fefes's sarcastic saying, Trout get's reaped and we are taken to the Justice building. A chubby girl from District 5. A 12 year old girl from 7 gets reaped, no one volunteers. And finally dark-skinned Rafflesia and Lupine from District 11. Those are the ones that I remember. The video ends and the train jerks to a stop. Not only have we arrived early to the Capitol but also to my death. MORE ACTION COMING SOON !!! Note: Comment below and tell me if its good or bad so far. Training Scores Part 2 "The Arena" COMING SOON ! The Feast Part 3 "Going Home" COMING SOON ! The 61st Hunger Games Tribute Placement COMING SOON ! Category:Fan fictions